<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey, i laugh when it sinks in by sunnyxty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983760">honey, i laugh when it sinks in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyxty/pseuds/sunnyxty'>sunnyxty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, F/M, Floor Sex, Gen, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shibari, Top! Reader, although this is a friendly reminder, and by crying i mean sebek cries during sex, and dom and top do not always correspond either, are there vibrators in twisted wonderland, because i love him very dearly, because that is bad for your pp, being mean to sebek but it is safe sane and consensual, bottom! sebek, brief mention of feminization kink like blink and youll miss it, but like what qualifies as rough???, degradation kink, dom! reader, emphasis on magical, gender neutral reader, i promise that i'll give y'all sub! reader content next time, i really just went yeah its smut...., i'm serious please use sex toys in a safe manner, im tagging it just in case, like sebek does, like very soft aftercare because i am a lovesick fool, magical sex toys??, on that note however, please do not wear a cock ring all day, probably right, reader doesnt get off bc this scene is about taking care of sebek, reader is a bit of a sadist here..., sebek is a little ooc here im so sorry isdhgfiskh, see the magical sex toys tag, spreading the sub sebek agenda, sub! sebek, that sub and bottom do not always correspond, these tags are all over the place i'm so sorry, unspecified genitalia for reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyxty/pseuds/sunnyxty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're sitting in a plush armchair, cross-legged, reading a book ( or at least you're pretending you are). how can you focus on the words on the page when you have something far more interesting right in front of you?</p><p>"m-master! master, please!"</p><p>you glance up from your novel, raising an eyebrow when sebek perks up under your attention like an eager puppy.</p><p>ah, he looks so pretty like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebek Zigvolt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honey, i laugh when it sinks in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all characters depicted here are 18+!! the scene and safewords (the traffic light system is used in this fic) were also prenegotiated offscreen so everything is consensual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you're sitting in a plush armchair, cross-legged, reading a book ( or at least you're pretending you are). how can you focus on the words on the page when you have something far more interesting right in front of you?</p><p>"m-master! master, please!"</p><p>you glance up from your novel, raising an eyebrow when sebek perks up under your attention like an eager puppy.</p><p>ah, he looks so pretty like this.</p><p>he's kneeling before you, ankles bound to his thighs with his knees spread wide open. the red rope loops through his arms and crisscrosses so beautifully over his chest in intricate knots, just tight enough for him to feel the sting of the burns under his uniform tomorrow. it's such an exposing position, doing nothing at all to hide his aching, angry red cock and the tight ring around its base or the way his cute little hole clenches and flutters around the vibrating plug shoved deep inside. you watch, for a moment longer, smiling at the way he whimpers quietly and the muscles in his creamy thighs flex, trying to press closer together under your scrutiny to no avail. you can't deny that there's a cruel little part of yourself that's absolutely giddy with having sebek completely at your mercy.</p><p>you take your time setting your book aside on the table, running a careful finger down its spine and resting your chin on your hand to observe sebek properly. his eyes follow the movement almost unconsciously, as if transfixed, and he swallows, hard.</p><p>"mm, yes, sebek?" you finally answer.</p><p>"master," he manages to choke out. "a-ah! master, please let me cum!"</p><p>"i could, but," you lean forwards on your chair towards sebek, until your nose almost brushes against his. "do you deserve it?"</p><p>"yes! yes, master, please, i've been good today! i've been your - your good boy, please!" </p><p>you scoff, drawing back and doing your best not to laugh at the way that sebek whimpers, nearly toppling over as he tries to chase your warmth.</p><p><em>"have</em> you been good though? because from what i recall all you did today was rub up against me in class and keep spreading your legs like a bitch in heat."</p><p>sebek moans, mouth falling open in a sweet little 'o' and a brilliant flush of red spreading across his already flustered face. "n-no...no...that's because - !" sebek seems to think better of whatever he was going to say and snaps his mouth back shut, squirming in his binds, keening when the vibrator rocks up deeper into him.</p><p>"oh? because what, sebek? go on, finish your sentence."</p><p>"because..." sebek drops his gaze, eyes darting to your face before immediately glancing away as you readily meet his eyes again. his next sentence comes out barely above a whisper, just audible enough for you to hear. "because you - you made me wear the p-plug all day..."</p><p>you inspect your nails mildly, being sure to keep your voice even and measured. "so what you're saying is that it's my fault, is that it?"</p><p>and it is technically your fault, because you <em>were </em>the one who had suggested this. you'd woken up early and fingered sebek open this morning, stretching him gently and letting him fuck himself on your hand until he could take four fingers. then you'd carefully worked in the plug until you were sure it was nestled in snugly. the toy was a little larger than the two of you usually played with but if the way sebek had curled into himself and tried to hide his leaking cock from your sight was an indicator, it was enjoyable for the both of you. he had breathily asked if he could cum, of course, but he wasn't <em>quite </em>needy enough to beg for it the way you liked him to and so you'd fastened a cock ring around him and sent him off to class with a chaste kiss on the shoulder and a tent in his pants instead.</p><p>it had been so delightful, watching him writhe in his seat all day, desparately trying to tug his shirt down to cover his boner when he stood, and better yet when you finally turned the vibrations on and he moaned out loud in front of the entire class. sebek had pulled you into an empty classroom at lunch to scold you for that one but it was difficult to take the lecture too seriously when you turned up the intensity of the vibrations and he'd practically <em>wailed, </em>blushing redder than an apple and scrambling off before he could cave.</p><p>but now it was a different story.</p><p>sebek shakes his head at you frantically. "n-no! that's not what i meant! master, i'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that!" </p><p>"what did you mean it like, then?" you tilt your head. sebek opens his mouth to answer but you don't let him speak before you turn the vibrations up again, just to be mean.</p><p>sebek jolts against the ropes, any explanation dying on his tongue. "h-haaah! hhng, master, master, that's - ah! ahh, that's too much, master, please!"</p><p>you tap your finger against your lips, as if considering, and ultimately decide to have a little mercy. sebek's chin falls to his chest with a sob and you stifle a giggle. by the great seven, he's too cute. it almost makes you want to be nicer to him. </p><p>almost.</p><p>"sebek," you say. "i'm feeling good tonight, so i'll tell you what."</p><p>sebek's head snaps back up, face streaked with tears, and you can't resist cooing at him softly and wiping the stains away with your thumb. he leans into your touch with a shuddering sigh and so you keep your hand there as you continue. </p><p>"you've been bad but... i'm giving you one more chance, sebek." </p><p>sebek's eyes widen comically at this and he immediately starts rambling.</p><p>"yes, yes, master, thank you, i-i'll do anything, thank you - "</p><p>"i'm not finished, you fucking whore."</p><p>he flinches and falls silent with a soft mewl.</p><p>"i'm giving you one more chance," you continue. "i'm going to take off your cock ring, okay? if you're good for me and don't cum until i say you can, then i'll let you off the hook for prancing around and moaning like a little slut all day.  ah, but if you <em>do</em> cum without my permission...well, then i suppose it's only fair if i get to punish you, hm?"</p><p>you don't miss the shiver that wracks down sebek's spine at the prospect of punishment but he nods frantically.</p><p>"i promise to be a g-good boy for you, master! please, ngh - hah, please play with my s-slutty body as you wish..."</p><p>"that's what i like to hear!" you beam at him, rising out of your chair to kneel so close to sebek that your knees brush.</p><p>it's not hard to tell that it's taking everything within sebek to hold still as you trail your fingers down his cock and pause for a moment to admire it.</p><p>"you're so wet for me, sebek! i wonder..." you press your thumb against his leaking tip and smirk as his hips stutter with an aborted half-thrust. "if you had a cute little pussy, would you drip like this too?"</p><p>"that's - ! that's too - i don't - i don't have a - !"</p><p>the rest of the sentence is never heard as you slip off the cock ring and sebek's spine arches prettily, a high-pitched <em>whine </em>tearing out of his throat.</p><p>"please can i - can i - master, please, can i cum? please please please - "</p><p>"it hasn't even been five seconds and you already want to cum so bad, huh?" you chuckle. "that's okay. i just need you to hold out a little longer for me, baby, and i'll make you feel better, okay?"</p><p>"gods, yes, please, master - i'll be good!" sebek babbles. "i wanna be good for you master...a-ah! hah..."</p><p>emboldened, you press your hand between sebek's shoulder blades until he slowly lowers himself, cheek squished against the ground, breath coming out in short staccato whimpers. the way he's tied up leaves him no way to balance himself and so you decide to help out, wrapping an arm around sebek's hips from behind for him to drape over and positioning him so that you have complete access to his puffy pink hole. the plug is still in there, buzzing away, and it kinda reminds you of a cute little button. you press on it experimentally with your thumb.</p><p>it's almost like a switch has been flipped as sebek suddenly jerks in your hold, thrashing desparately as you keep applying pressure to the base of the plug, knowing that it must be pushing relentlessly up against his prostate. he's shaking uncontrollably at this point, every muscle tense and trembling with the need to follow instructions, to be a good boy for you.</p><p>you pay no heed to this, of course, and a flick of your fingers turns the vibrations up to the max. you keeping pressing, <em>pressing, </em>until sebek <em>screams,</em> pleads spilling forth from his lips.</p><p>"m-master! master, wait, if you do that i - "</p><p>sebek never gets a chance to finish as he cums with a drawn out moan, ropes of white streaking across the floor, convulsing as the sheer force of a release that had been building all day overtakes him. he rides out his orgasm, shuddering in your arms, too spent to do anything but moan openly in relief at this point. only when you feel his body go limp do you let go, letting him drop to the floor and rolling him onto his back so that his arms are trapped under him, bound legs folded up against his chest. his chest heaves with shaking breaths, too tired to try and compose himself again.</p><p>"sebek," you smile sweetly, crawling between his legs. "did i give you permission to cum?"</p><p>your words wash over him like ice water and sebek freezes, tensing up again.</p><p>"wait - i'm sorry, i - i'm sorry i didn't mean to that was - it was too much i - "</p><p>"i <em>said," </em>you repeat. <em>"did i give you permission to cum?"</em></p><p>"n-no..." sebek sobs. "i'm sorry...please..."</p><p>"i feel like you've said 'sorry' a lot today sebek, but you never really do seem to mean it, hm?" you shake your head, brushing your fingers over sebek's taut stomach. his abdominal muscles clench under your touch and his spent cock gives a little twitch of interest.</p><p>"master...master please i'm too sensitive..." sebek is crying in earnest now, tears streaming down his cheeks, snot dripping from his nose.</p><p>you pause.</p><p>"color, sebek?" you mutter, gently smoothing his hair back.</p><p>"g-green..." sebek hiccups. "i can - i can take your punishment master...i deserve it for being bad, for - ah! for being a bad boy...i-i want it...ah, master, please punish me...!"</p><p>the hand in sebek's hair tightens into a fist and you <em>tug. </em>sebek gasps in pain, arching off the floor, and you take the chance to press your lips to the junction of his shoulder.</p><p>"you want it, huh?" you're mouthing over the skin, licking up the beads of sweat, trailing sloppy kisses over his neck until you brush over a spot that makes sebek shiver. that's where you decide to <em>bite. </em></p><p>a cry is torn from sebek's lips.</p><p>"you want me to punish you?" you lave your tongue over the indents you left, suckling until a pretty purple mark starts to bloom. sebek's head falls back with a moan, exposing the long column of his throat.</p><p>"you want it to hurt, don't you? you like this, you like the pain, filthy fucking whore," you hiss, working down his collarbones, over his chest. "say it. tell me you like it when it hurts."</p><p>"i do! i-i do! i like it when it hurts! haah, i like it when <em>you </em>hurt me, master! i'm just your - your filthy w-whore, please!"</p><p>"i know," you mutter, nosing against his sternum. with no warning, you close your mouth over his left nipple, swirling your tongue, tugging slightly with your teeth, and use your hand to tweak the other. your free hand snakes downwards to fondle his balls, rolling them in your palm, and sebek's hips grind desperately into the air.</p><p>you feel his balls tense, another orgasm hurtling through his hypersentive body, and let go of his nipple with a lewd <em>pop.</em> "cum for me, sebek," you whisper.</p><p>and he does, with a shout, but you don't stop moving.</p><p>"master! w-what are you - "</p><p>sebek chokes on the rest of his sentence when you dip your thumb into his rim, tugging so that you can grip the base of the plug still inside him.</p><p>"gods, master - please - "</p><p>you draw the plug out halfway, watching the way his hole clenches desperately around the toy like its trying to keep it inside.</p><p>"look at the way your slutty little hole is trying to suck it back in, sebek."</p><p>you yank the plug out fully and sebek cries out.</p><p>"you hate being empty, don't you? always just need something to fill you up? maybe i should just stuff you full and leave you here when i go to class," you muse, shoving the plug back in again, all the way to the base. "wouldn't you like that? then maybe i'd come back and fuck you, use you like the stupid cum dump you are. that's all you're good for, isn't it? crying like a little baby when you aren't filled to the brim."</p><p>sebek thrashes around, screwing his eyes shut and turning his burning face to the side. you grip his chin, forcing him to look back at you. you don't break eye contact, feeling his tears drip over your fingers as you fuck him with the plug, slamming it into him at a brutal pace. </p><p>"look at your master when they're talking to you," you demand.</p><p>sebek just sobs in response, completely incoherent, only able to beg, plead, call out for "master" over and over again. his eyes roll back in his head, tongue lolling out as he cums for the third time that night, cock spurting weakly. he's utterly fucked out, pliable in your arms.</p><p>"master...." he whimpers. "please....."</p><p>the two of you had agreed that three or four was sebek's max for the scene and it really sounds like he's hit his limit so you immediately slow down, pulling the plug out with a wet squelch and letting it roll across the floor, dripping lube everywhere. you bring your hands up to cup his cheeks in your palms, looking him in the eyes. his breath catches on a sob, chest heaving.</p><p>"sebek?" you say. "are you with me?"</p><p>"mm..."</p><p>you smile softly and press a gentle kiss to his forehead, hands moving to start undoing his binds. sebek hiccups again but his breathing is slowly starting to even out.</p><p>"there you go, baby," you whisper. "punishment's over. you took it so well, you were so good for me today."</p><p>"was i... was i your....your good boy...?" sebek slurs. your eyes widen a little. he's not normally all too verbal after a scene.</p><p>"of course," you manage. ah, your heart is melting! "you were such a good boy. you were the best, baby. you always are."</p><p>the last of the ropes fall away and you carefully help sebek sit up. </p><p>"can you stand, love? i want to get you in the bath," you say.</p><p>sebek nods and tries to rise but his legs give out and he stumbles back to his knees. it takes a little work but with your support sebek slowly manages to get to his feet, legs shaking like a newborn foal, and you swoop under his arm to catch him before he collapses again.</p><p>"if anyone asks tomorrow you can tell them that you were 'training' really hard," you giggle, guiding him towards the bathroom.</p><p>the tips of sebek's ears turn pink and he glances aside, mumbling something under his breath as you lower him to sit on the tiled edge of the tub.</p><p>"are you cold?" you ask as you start to run the water. you want to check in with him because you know the water will take a while to heat up. sebek shakes his head in response and you can feel the corners of your mouth tip up in what surely is a lovestruck smile.</p><p>"can i kiss you?" you whisper.</p><p>there's practically steam coming out of sebek's ears when he nods and you grin, leaning in and peppering kisses all over his face before finally planting a chaste smooch on his lips. he ducks his head down when you pull away with a fond glance and stick your hand into the bath.</p><p>"water's ready," you tell sebek. he turns around and scooches into the tub himself. you strip off your layers, tossing them to the side and sliding into the bath after sebek, settling him between your legs so his back presses against your chest. he nestles in and curls up a little and you smile. he doesn't even realize what he just did.</p><p>"i'll wash your hair?" you offer, already moving to open the bottle of shampoo.</p><p>"i love you," sebek answers instead. his voice is so soft and by the great seven so is your heart, smile widening until your cheeks ache.</p><p>there's something so deeply intimate, so hopelessly lovely about knowing that sebek trusts you in such a fragile, vulnerable state when he's normally so loud and guarded for himself and for his master. you think you want to spend your eternity with him but...</p><p>"i love you too, sebek," you say. maybe you will tell him in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello everyone!! this is the promised thank you fic for 100 followers on tumblr (@sunnytwst). i know it took quite a while but i really really hope that y'all enjoyed!! this is also my first time writing something so explicit so feel free to leave any comments with constructive criticism but also,, please be kind because i am very weak,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>